Boat designs compromise between deck area and transportability. For example, boat designs having large comfortable deck area are usually permanently left in water whereas those boats that are suited for transportability conversely have very small deck areas.
Generally, transportable boats must be narrower than 2.5 m to meet roadworthy requirements.
Existing folding boats are generally very intricate and/or cumbersome to set up, some of which require fastening together of framework portions, insertion of floats and the like.
The present invention seeks to provide a boat structure for facilitating transportation, which will overcome or substantially ameliorate at least some of the deficiencies of the prior art, or to at least provide an alternative.
It is to be understood that, if any prior art information is referred to herein, such reference does not constitute an admission that the information forms part of the common general knowledge in the art, in Australia or any other country.